Dangerous Pregnancy
by Marialine
Summary: Sequel to Heart Transplant. Ezra and Zeb come clean to the crew about Ezra’s pregnancy, and though they accept the child, they start to wonder how Ezra was able to GET pregnant. Thankfully, Ezra’s old friends know the answer, but it’s anything but nice… Zezra and Mpreg.


**A/N 'Sup, my dudes! I'm back! Someone wanted to know how Ezra is preggy on the Epilogue of Heart Transplant, and when I asked to put the answer in a sequel, the person said yes, so here it is! Hope you like it!**

**X**

It was a quiet afternoon in Ghost, and a very boring one, no doubt. Sabine was slumped on the common room table, her head down as she groaned. Chopper was beside her, laying on the floor and not bothering to get up. They were both like this even when Kanan came in.

"What happened to you two?" He questioned as he approached them.

"Bored," Sabine sighed, looking up at their leader. "Ever since Zeb and Ezra got together, I haven't had the chance to hang out with them or tease them without angering and getting chased by the other. Chopper hasn't been able to prank any of them either,"

"WUP WUP." Chopper let out disappointed beeps to agree.

"How about painting? Doesn't that cheer you up?" Kanan raised an eyebrow at the Mandalorian.

"It used to, but I haven't gotten any… inspiration," Sabine leaned back on the chair with her arms crossed. "Ezra and Zeb used to inspire me, but I've drawn a lot of them already. I've got nothing else to perk up my interest,"

"Well, it has been a slow month," Hera spoke up as she entered to join the conversation. "I'm happy for Ezra and Zeb, but it has been a little boring without a mission or even a word from Fulcrum yet,"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Kanan said, folding his arms. "We've gone through A LOT of missions lately. We could use a break. A vacation, perhaps?"

"A vacation?" Sabine looked at him in disbelief. "To where?"

"Anywhere away from the Empire's always a nice vacation," Hera chuckled.

"WUP WUP WUP-WUP WUP WUP WUP WUP." Chopper suggested.

"The Beach?" Sabine smiles. "Not a bad idea, actually,"

"Let's plan it, then," Kanan grinned. "I'll get the boys to see if they approve,"

"We'll be here," Hera snickered as the Jedi turned and walked to the Crew's Quarters.

X

"Maybe… it's time to tell them,"

"What?" Zeb looked up at the top bunk to see his lover sitting by the edge, which alarmed him by instinct. "EZRA, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Oops, Sorry!" Ezra cheekily smiled as he slowly went down the ladder and sat beside the Lasat. "I forgot that I can't take risks with a baby inside of me,"

"Yeah, and you're scaring the fur out of me whenever you take risks like that, even before you were pregnant," Zeb scowled.

"Sorry, Zebby," Ezra looked up with a pout and cuddled up to the other. "Please don't be mad,"

Zeb felt his cheeks heat and his ears lower before sighing. He held the boy in a strong yet gentle embrace then he kissed his cheek.

"I'm not mad, just worried," he stroked his boyfriend's midnight blue hair. "And I have every right to be worried. You know that,"

"I know…" Ezra leaned his head against the Lasat's chest. "Anyway, I think it's time to tell them. About the baby,"

"You sure?" Zeb sounded unsure about the idea. "Not that I'm afraid that they won't accept the new kid, but I'm afraid that Hera's going to KILL me and Kanan for drinking in HER ship while she was out and for me forcing you into something you weren't prepared for,"

"Zeb, we talked about this," Ezra grabbed his face and pulled it close to him. "It was NOT rape. It was consensual, which means I let you do it and enjoyed it too,"

"No matter how much you comfort me on it, I still feel guilty," Zeb avoided his lover's eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't," Ezra gently stroked one of the other's ears with a smile. "I love you, Zeb. Before, now, and forever,"

Zeb returned the smile before cupping his cheek and pulling him up into a soft kiss, in which Ezra returned, but when he did, the Lasat's instincts slightly unlocked, and the blunette found himself being French-kissed by his lover. He didn't mind it, however, and let the other kiss him hungrily and passionately.

Suddenly, to their horror, the automatic door opened.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?"

The two separated to see Kanan with his arms folded and a smirk on his face as he stood at their doorstep. Zeb growled.

"KANAN! PRIVACY!" He roared out, his protective instincts turning on as he held Ezra close.

"Sorry, Sorry. I couldn't help it," the Jedi cackled. "Besides, I was coming here to fetch you two anyway. We've got something to discuss back in the common room with rest of the crew. Come on,"

"Alright then," Ezra stood up then he and Zeb began to follow Kanan through the halls.

As they did, the Padawan couldn't help but feel guilty. He wanted to tell Kanan and the rest of the crew about his condition, but he knew that Zeb was sensitive about the topic, so he kept his mouth shut.

Zeb walked behind him, but he was concerned when the other was almost as silent as the dead. He grasped his hand, catching his attention.

"You okay, Ez?" He asked.

"Z-Zeb…" Ezra felt his breath shake as he avoided his lover's peridot eyes. "I… You… when… argh…"

Thankfully, it was too obvious for the Lasat to miss. Zeb could read the other too quickly and too easily. His grip on the other's hand tightened.

"We'll tell 'em," he gently said. "If it'll make you feel better,"

"It WILL make me feel less guilty and more comfortable…" Ezra bit his bottom lip. "But what about you?"

"If you're comfortable then so will I," Zeb smiled. "You know I can't bare to see you like this,"

Ezra's hearted melted in awe. He then gave him a peck on the cheek, stroking his beard softly.

"Thank you, Zebby," he slowly gave into a smile. "I love you,"

Zeb kissed his forehead, cupping his cheek. "I love you too, Ezzy. Before, now and forever,"

X

"There they are," Hera let out a chuckle as the three came into the room.

"Hey, lovebirds," Sabine grinned at the two boyfriends. "we're planning to go to the beach for vacation. Any suggestions?"

"The beaches in Lothal are always peaceful," Ezra shrugged.

"There are beaches in Lothal?" Kanan stared at his Padawan in disbelief.

"Yep, there are beaches in the wet and far side of Lothal," Ezra sounded annoyed, but he tried his hardest suppress it. "It may be a planet that looks dry and dusty, but it's got it's wet side,"

"Is it full of Imperials?" Hera questioned.

"Nope," Ezra shook his head. "Governor Pryce prevented the Imperials from guarding the beach after a little incident when she went to the beach herself years ago…"

"Let me guess," Sabine tried to stifle a laugh. "You snuck in as an Imperial Officer to get an advantage and steal their credits?"

Ezra didn't answer, but the sneaky smile on his face was enough to tell the crew that he did. He was the reason why there were no Imperials by the Lothal Beaches.

"Well, that explains that," Hera turned to head to the cockpit. "I'll set course for Lothal then,"

She soon started to walk off. Ezra began to feel nervous, his stomach sinking, but his mouth refused to cooperate with his thumping heart. Zeb could see this and initiated to speak.

"Hera, wait."

"Yes?" the Twi'lek spun around to see Ezra's unsure expression and Zeb's worried one. "Is there something wrong?"

Zeb glanced back at his lover and gave a nod of approval. Ezra smiled then he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I…" he stuttered in his words, but he managed to choke them out. "We've got something to tell you… all of you…"

"What is it?" Kanan crossed his arms.

"I… uh…" Ezra gulped and turned to Zeb, who smiled, placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded, showing his support. "I'm… pregnant,

"WHAAAT?!" The group were taken back, even Chopper beeped in shock at the news.

Ezra's nervousness and fear filled his heart, tightening it and lowering itself down to his stomach. He turned away, his hands on his face as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. Zeb held him as close as he could, stroking his midnight blue hair with a soothing purr.

Silence was the only thing that floated around in the room. The three Specters were still stunned while Chopper was going crazy, waving his metal hands around, but his ranting beeps were put into silent mode.

Finally, Kanan decided to break the tension.

"For how long?" He questioned, staring at the two in confusion.

By that time, Ezra managed to wipe his tears.

"T-Two months and a half," he replied, his voice still quivering.

"Even BEFORE your surgery?" Sabine raised an eyebrow. "But how?"

"I… don't know how it lived through the surgery…" Ezra's breath hitched as his lover's grip on him tightened.

"Zeb," Hera's voice sounded stern. "What did you do to him before?"

"It wasn't COMPLETELY my fault," Zeb defended. "Part of it was Kanan's,"

"Woah, there! How did the blame get to me?" Kanan raised his hands in defense.

Ezra gave the Lasat a worried glance to ask, but Zeb just nodded, urging him to explain. The blunette smiled and took a deep breath before telling the crew what had happened. At the end of the tale, Hera grabbed both Zeb and Kanan by an ear and twisted it.

"Gah!" the two older males squirmed in her grip.

"Next time I hear you two DRINKING in MY ship, I'll drop you off in Hoth and leave you there for an ENTIRE month!" She snarled, her grip tightening on each of their ears.

She then let go of them, allowing the two to whine as they dropped to the floor, rubbing their injured ears. Sabine tried her hardest to stifle her laughter as the Twi'lek huffed at the Jedi and the Lasat before she turned to Ezra, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ezra, you should've told us sooner," she gently spoke to him. "but I know that it was difficult even for you to accept. Don't worry about acceptance. You know that we accept the child no matter what,"

"He or she would be the newest Specter," Sabine grinned, ruffling his already-messy hair. "Or newest Specter–s. I guess we'll see in a few months,"

"Thanks, guys," Ezra pulled the two into a hug. "I didn't want to tell what happened because I didn't really blame neither Zeb nor Kanan for this. I LET Zeb do it, after all,"

"Still," Hera sounded stern. "You should tell us. Especially me since this is MY ship. And you're like a son to me, Ezra. I want to be the first to know things, alright?"

"Okay," Ezra nodded with a giggle.

"Argh…" Zeb slowly got up, still rubbing his injured ear with a whimper. "I think my ear lost it's hearing from the yell,"

"And next time, you'll lose more than you're hearing," Hera glared as Kanan shakily stood up beside her. "You and Kanan will be SO dead to me the next time I hear you two drinking in MY ship when I'm not around. Is that clear?!"

"Loud and clear, Captain," Kanan groaned with a hiss.

"It better be." Hera turned and headed to the cockpit. "You boys try to stay out of trouble until we get to Lothal. Sabine, help me and Chopper with something,"

"Got it," Sabine nodded before she and Chopper followed behind the Twi'lek.

"I'll get some ice for my ear," Kanan let out a brief sound of complain as he turned to go to the kitchen, leaving the couple alone in the common room.

Ezra smiled as everyone left then he turned to his lover and gently caressed his sore ear. "Are you okay?"

"Well, could've been worse," Zeb flinched visibly at the touch then he cupped his boyfriend's face. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you," Ezra pecked his cheek. "I know Hera got you good, but I'm guessing that it was her 'mother instincts' or something,"

"Nah, she really would've strangled me and Kanan if she found out sooner," Zeb shuddered at the possibly before shaking his head and smiling. "but for you, anything's worth it,"

"D'awww~" Ezra giggled, wrapping his arms around the Lasat's neck. "Thanks, Zeb. You're so sweet,"

"Oh, hush, Ezzy, I have a reputation to keep," Zeb smirked and kissed the other as much as he could, giving it all he got as he wrapped his arms around his mate's slim waist.


End file.
